WFLD
1966–1968 (WFLD-TV 32: Independent January 4, 1966-October 8, 1986) WFLD 1966.jpg LogopediaStrone.png WFLD first signed on Tuesday January 4, 1966 as an independent station owned by Field Communications, a subsidiary of Field Enterprises and it's back-then as the parent company of the Chicago Sun-Times. 1968–1972 1972–1977 Kaiser Broadcasting took control of WFLD in 1972. All_That_Glitters_(promo)_(screenshot).jpg 1977–1983 WFLD 32.jpg Wfld logo 1978.png Field Communications WFLD 32.png wfldsignofflogo.PNG|used in sign-offs from 1978 to 1989 32woodpecker.jpg niteowl.PNG|promo for Nite-Owl wfldmunsterspromo.jpg Wfldafroamerhis.jpeg wfldstartrek83.PNG|Star Trek promo, 1983 wfld32afternoonfun.jpg wfldcasperpromo.jpeg 32popeyebattleplanets.jpeg wfldmovie.jpg wfldtj81.jpg WFLD-Channel-32-Memories-with-Lawrence-Welk-Halloween-Party-1982.jpg x720.jpeg wfld stooges & rascals.jpg Field Communications regained control of WFLD in 1977, when Kaiser Broadcasting was merged into Field Enterprises. This logo design was shared with other Field independent stations. 1983–1986 WFLD 1985.jpg MetroMedia, Inc. took control of the company in 1983. 1986–1987 (WFLD FOX/FBC 32 O&O: October 9, 1986-Present) Wfld86.jpg 672px-SMPTE Color Bars svg.png wfldfox86.jpeg VTS_01_0.jpg WFLD ACA 1987 Promo.jpg In 1986, Metromedia, Inc. sold all of it's own stations to 20th CENTURY FOX, Who Back-Then and now being launched the FOX Television Network and with having WFLD FOX(-FBC) 32 serving as the flagship of this new & present network. 1987–1993 Logo_FOX32.png WFLD1987promo.jpg Fox 32.jpg WFLD Fox 32 Print Logo 1987.svg|Print variation fox32itsawonderfullife.jpg Cr39YJbUkAAEA4d.jpg On Sunday April 5, 1987 WFLD FOX-FBC 32 and now WFLD FOX 32 for all of it's broadcast lineup on Sunday and then adding Tuesday and all 7 Nights A Week in 1993 and so forth is still on the flagship station of FOX. 1993 In 1993, WFLD changed it's branding from FOX 32 to FOX CHICAGO and along with it's own sister station in Philadelphia WTXF-TV FOX 29 into FOX PHILADELPHIA has adopted the same practice 3 Years later in 1995 up to 2003. WFLD_Bertice_Berry_1993_ID.jpg WFLD_Family_Matters_1993_ID.jpg WFLD_Bertice_Berry_1993_Promo.jpg WFLA_ACA_1993.jpg 1994–2006 1994-1997 In 1994, WFLD reverted it's branding to FOX THIRTY-TWO with the channel number being spelled as a hyphened word. WFLD_One_on_One_1994_ID.jpg WFLD_Family Matters_ID_1994.jpg Fox Thing In The Morning 1994 Promo.jpg wfld092006_eastest.jpg|WFLD Emergency Alert System 2006 1997–2006 Print Logo wfldlogo_2001.jpg|Station ID (1999-2001) wfld9pW09042002_02open.jpg|Station ID (2001-2004) wfld9pSa04092005_02logo.jpg|''Fox News Chicago'' open (2004-2006) In 1997, WFLD reverted it's branding to FOX CHICAGO. 2006–2012 This logo branding are currently in use by most of the FOX Flagship stations is based on the Fox News Channel logo. Fox 32 news.png|Alternate news logo with website 2012–present After 20 years of branding as FOX CHICAGO with under some capacity, WFLD reverted to it's former FOX 32 branding on November 12, 2012. The logo was/is updated to fall in line along with it's own sister FOX flagship stations as a result. bandicam 2015-09-15 18-58-06-024.jpg|"You & FOX 32" ID (September 2015 – 2019) and now It's WFLD FOX 32 for This Season 2019-2020. FOX32.svg|Print variation 59742ecd-e471-41e0-b7d0-264036e7f14e_0.jpg logo-fox-32-chicago-wfld.png|Horizontal logo (2015–present) WFLD.jpg|Horizontal logo with background 77x77-news-app 64205 ver1.0.jpg Z2QWaeAe.jpg Fox 32 weather.jpg Other WFLD/News Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Fox network affiliates Category:Former independent television stations in the United States Category:Former Metromedia stations Category:Chicago Category:Illinois Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Fox Corporation Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 32 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1966 Category:1966 Category:Marshall Field Enterprises Category:The Chicago Sun-Times Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:The Kaiser Aluminum Company Category:20th Century Studios Category:Chicago, Illinois Category:Indiana